


Following

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do we all follow him, though?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “Right there and then, she decided that she would do whatever this guy asked.” ( _Supernatural: Nevermore_ by Keith R.A. DeCandido, page 42)

“Why do we all follow him, though?” asked Jenny.

“May I assume you are referring to the Doctor, my dear?” said Vastra.

“Who else?” put in Strax.

“Indeed,” said Vastra, setting aside the book she had been reading. “Why do you ask?”

Her wife held up the dress she had been mending. “I tore this chasing after him last week,” she said. “But we keep going, don’t we? Keep running after that crazy man.”

“I never thought I’d be chasing after a male of any species,” said Vastra.

“But why?” Jenny pressed. “Why _him_?”

“Because he is good,” said Strax, unexpectedly. “Not that I condone such nonsense, of course, because ‘goodness’ is no way to bring destruction to one’s enemies.”

“He _is_ good,” said Jenny. “Even when he doesn’t think he is.”

Vastra reached over to take her hand. “We follow him because he makes _us_ good, as well. You did not know me when I first awakened in this time, my love, and I am embarrassed to admit how difficult it was for the Doctor to convince me that the humans of this time were worthy of my time.” She paused, smiling. “Following the Doctor brought me to you, Jenny. So, I believe I will continue to follow him.”

Her wife grinned. “That sounds like a plan to me.”

THE END


End file.
